Organization
by ChainedRavens
Summary: This is my first Fanfic published . Just me and my OC going through life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I could feel the uneasiness in the air, that eerie tension that would happen occasionally amongst my comrades. This is how these days usually are in the Castle That Never Was. A place for those who've lost their hearts to congregate and plot. I can only recall bits and pieces of how I came to be a Nobody. I remember frantic running in Traverse Town, people screaming random nonsense about "Black creatures from hell." I remember losing my parents in all the commotion, and crying. Lots and lots of crying as I ran down the paved streets of the buzzing town. I didn't know where to go so I dashed for the back alley... It was the only thing I could do. Getting down behind a dumpster, I waited. I don't know what I was waiting for, maybe for the pain to be over. I wanted to hear my father and mother call my name again... "Theari!" I could practically hear them. And the very last thing I remember was those black creatures surrounding me, tormenting me with those glowing red eyes. And then blackness... Absolute void. When I awoke from what I thought was death, I was in a white-walled castle. It was absolutely massive... I must've wandered it for an hour before a white-haired man approached me. He was clad in a black coat and wearing black boots. "Exirath. Welcome to The Castle That Never Was... Your new home..."

Ever since that day, I took on the persona of Exirath. I can conjure and control shadows, giving me the codename "Chained Raven", mostly because I use chains as my weapon. I don't know much about what I've become... a Nobody... What makes them any different than humans... "Exirath!" My eyes snapped up to hear Axel shouting my name. "Y- Yes?" I stuttered. The red head stopped in front of me. He seemed had been running. I took in his slender figure and mildly muscular arms. He was staring at me with those teal beauties of his. "Saix would like to see you. If I were you, kid, I'd hurry. He seems pissed." I jumped. I hate to keep Saix waiting. He's incredibly impatient. "Where did you see him last?" I asked him, biting my lip in haste to take off. "Hmm... I think he was in Twilights View." He answered. I stretched out my hand, opening a dark void. I felt a slight sting on my butt as Axel gave me a hard slap. "Go boy, go!" He urged with a smile. I tried to hide my grin as I stepped into the swirling dark. I was absolutely terrified of what Saix would do to me for being late... I just forgot. Surely, he'd understand... I don't know though, I've heard stories of him going absolutely berserk.. It did not sound pretty. I stepped out onto the white floor, seeing Saix staring out the window at Kingdom Hearts, marveling in its beauty. "Y-You wanted to see me sir?" My voice quivered. "I wanted to see you half an hour ago." He said, his voice seemed to make my body rumble. He turned quickly and struck me with those crystal, yellow eyes. "Where the hell have you been!" His expression turned to anger as he glared at me. "I-I... Well.. I just..." I couldn't find a proper excuse to give him. He held his gloved hand up to silence me. "Nevermind that. I need you to go to Lexeaus's aid at The Beast's Castle. There has been a fairly large reading of heartless and we need it investigated. Lexeaus, of course, was on time and has already left." He said as he turned back to view Kingdom Hearts. "Go now." I didn't hesitate, quickly creating another void to take me to Lexeaus's location.

The Beast's castle was dark and eerie, as always. I had appeared in the West Wing, walking towards number V's location. I saw his large figure moving quietly among the shadows taking out a few heartless in the process. His strength was so immense, it always seemed to impress me. I looked around at the strange upscale scenery of the castle. The suits of armor, the multiple chandeliers and the long, decorative rugs. I ran up to Lexeaus and he seemed to had already noticed my presence. "You're late." He said flatly. "Yeah. I know." I replied with an uninterested tone. "Let's move, the heartless reading seems to be coming from the ballroom." He ordered." He began walking but I grabbed his arm to stop him. "We can't just go running out there. What if that walking candelabra or that talking teapot are out there? We could risk compromising this mission." I stated. He simply nodded and opened a gateway to the ballroom. We both stepped through and waited. "What do you suppose it is this time?" I asked. He looked down at me with a strange expression. "The Heartless?" I said, clarifying. He simply shook his head and patted me on the shoulder. "It's probably nothing..." He replied simply. I ran a hand through my long black hair and shrugged. "You're right." We stepped out into the large ballroom with surprised expressions. There a spiky-haired boy slaying the Heartless that stood before us, fighting along side a duck and dog. "Sora..." I heard Lexeaus mutter. I was startled for a moment. I had heard so many stories of a boy named Sora that was the Keyblade Bearer. He turned to us, after slaying the Heartless, in a battle stance. "The Organization!" The trio shouted. "Lexeaus... Report to Saix. I can handle this." To my surprise, he didn't protest. He quickly disappeared. "Sora, is it?" I asked as they approached me. "What do you want?" He shouted. "I want to have some fun... But first, Sora, are you afraid of the dark?" I said menacingly. I could feel my other side taking control... My dark side. Shadows span all across the ballroom, surrounding them, in darkness. My chains dangled from inside the sleeves of my coat. I saw them looking around, frightened. "So Sora!" He looked back at me. "LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!"


	2. Chapter 2

All across the pearly-white floor of the ballroom were pools of shadows, spanning all around. I couldn't fight what was coming over me, the darkness was to strong. I ran towards Sora and knocked him to the floor with a quick strike. I snapped my fingers and summoned some shadows to occupy his comrades. They arose from the ground and attacked them with ferocious blows. "Donald! Goofy!" Sora shouted from his grounded position. I quickly hopped on top of him, wrapping my fingers around his throat. "You've got bigger problems, my friend." He gave me a hard shove, which I quickly recovered from with a backwards flip. Sora came charging towards me with rage in his eyes, giving me a hard attack with his keyblade. "Damn!" I fell back a little. Sticking my arms out, I let the dark chains wrap around Sora's writhing body. With a great strain, I slammed him into one of the stone columns of the ballroom, causing it to crack and shatter. I commanded the chain to return as I smirked at Sora's disposition. I could see him walking the thin line between reality and unconsciousness. I heard a strange whirring sound and then, WHACK! I received a heavy blow from Goofy's shield. "Pestering bastards." I muttered as I thrust my hands into the ground, letting the chains rise from the shadows and grab the two of them. "I'm just gonna borrow him for a second!" I falsely assured them as I grabbed Sora and hoisted him over my shoulder. I opened a gateway back to the castle, giving one last glance to Sora's struggling companions.

"Magnificent!" I heard Xemnas say as I stood beside him and Saix in the dungeon, looking at Sora's unconscious body in the cell. Saix sat there, wearing an unusual satisfied smirk. "I would've never expected such a rookie like you to be able to capture the keyblade master. Good job, XIV." Saix said with a slight chuckle. "You go on back up with the others. I have a few questions for Sora." Xemnas said to me. I simply nodded and began walking back up to my room. "Nice work." I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see Xena's smiling face coming towards me. "Well if it isn't 'The Cerulean Necromancer'! How you doing?" I asked her happily. "Good. But obviously not as good as you!" She replied. Her eyes were green at the moment, showing her happiness. Yes, that was one of the things that vexed me about Xena. Her eyes would change according to her mood. She had long black hair that is coated with multiple neon colors in her bang. She specializes in marksmanship, using guns and gun-blades of different varieties. She has the ability to use blue fire and electricity. "Hey, come with me on my next mission." she said, punching me in the shoulder. "Sure..." I answered, rubbing my sore arm.

I was surprised to see us in Halloween town. "Haven't been here in a while. Isn't this that creepy place with the curly hill?" I asked. "Yep!" She answered, jovially. She removed her organization gloves and put on a pair of fingerless gloves she'd made. I watched as she unzipped her Organization coat as well. "Is all that really necessary to fight?" I asked her in a dull tone. She smiled. "Absolute-". Xena stopped in the middle of her sentence. "What? What is it?" I asked. Her eyes turned black as night. "Heartless." She replied. I looked up to see that all across town square, Heartless were prancing about. "Ready?" I asked her. She grinned evilly. "Please, I was born ready. Bet I'll take out more than you." She said, punching her left hand into the palm of her right one. I ran forward and began to attack, ruthlessly, whipping and striking each and every one of the disgusting creatures that crossed my path. But, before I knew it, I was surrounded by Heartless. "Hey Xena! Gimme a hand will ya?" I called to her. I saw her slender figure leap into the air, heading straight for the Heartless and I. I quickly back-flipped out of the way as she punched the ground, sending out a shockwave of blue static and dispelling the heartless. When she got back up, she pulled out two of her modified pistols. They were onyx black and had an ominous blue glowing trim. I watched as she pulled the triggers and held them, the guns beginning to glow more and more. As she let go, two large beams of swirling blue energy shot out and killed a mass of the heartless. "Hell yeah!" She said as we high fived each other. I got a grip on my chains and sent them lashing towards more of the heartless. I began hitting and destroying the heartless. But there was one left. One that caused both me and Xena to stumble back in surprise. Its body was human. It was wearing a black hoodless trench coat that had the symbol of heartless in the chest. But was so scary was the face. The face looked exactly like mine!


	3. Chapter 3

I took a deep breath and gave the figure a second glance. "How is that possible?" Xena asked with a confused expression. "Could it be possible that when my Nobody was made, there was also a Heartless paired with it?" I questioned aloud. "Whatever it is, it needs to be taken out." She said as she holstered her guns and pulled out a long katana. I could see that it had a barrel on each side of it. "Who the hell are you?" The Heartless asked. We eyed each other with those same aqua blue eyes without saying a word. "Exirath. And you?" I replied, taking slow steps toward it. "Theari." With that answer, I stopped for a moment. I haven't heard my real name in so long... It was strange. He gave me a strange look. "Don't worry, I'm as confused as you are." I said, interrupting his thought. "Then please, explain to me why you don't have a heart?" He squinted his eyes with suspicion. "When I was killed by Heartless in Traverse town, I thought I had only became a Nobody when I died; beings that don't have hearts but are just images of their former selves. But, apparently, a Heartless was created along with my Nobody." I said to him. "Hmm. So you're saying me and you have no connection, correct?" He asked with a concerned face. "No, not that I know of." I answered as I swapped confused glances with Xena. The Heartless's hands began to emit a dark, black aura. "Then it wont hurt me at all when I destroy you, will it?" He said, plastering on a crooked smile. "STOP!" I heard a loud shout from above us. Bounding from a rooftop, I saw a female shadow coming towards our location. As she approached, I realized it was none other than Amyx, "The Reaper of Terrain." She landed in front of us, giving her long brunette hair a flip. "Hey there idiots! What's goin' on?" She asked playfully, spinning her scythe in her hands. I looked at her and saw she had cut her Organization pants down to shorts that met her mid-thigh and her coat was completely unzipped. "Whoa. Who's the ugly guy?" She said, referring to the Heartless standing before us. He squinted his eyes in frustration. Wait! I remember that! I used to do that all the time! That's strange that a Heartless could pick up traits from its original. "If you don't mind, I was just about to erase your friends from existence." He said as he got into a fighting position. "Ooh! Ooh! Lemme take care of this one! Please please PLEEEAASSSEE!" Amyx asked childishly. "Not alone. We'll help you." Xena said as she readied her katana. She ran forward, charging at him with savage swipes. It was almost like she was moving in slow motion, he dodged everything she threw at him. Theari struck her hard in the stomach and I saw her fall over in pain. He simply lifted her up and threw her to the side. "Next?" He said, mockingly. Amyx was the next to charge, her scythe wielded at her side. She gave a hard, heavy swing and slammed it into the ground, causing the paved road of Halloween Town to split. Theari rolled out of the way and shot a beam of black aura towards her. "Shit!" She exclaimed, stomping her foot and summoning a wall of jagged rock to protect her from the blow. "The don't call me 'The Reaper Of Terrain' for nothing!" She said with a wink. She started charging forward again and created steps, pouncing from each one of them and hopping into the air. I saw her scythe beginning to split up, almost like links, as she swiped at the Heartless, cutting him on the shoulder. He didn't seem at all phased. I could see Xena getting up from the corner of my eye. She fired two shots from her katana that hit him square in the chest, but strangely, the wounds healed. "What the hell?" She exclaimed. Amyx gave her scythe another swing, this time wrapping it around Theari's body. "Xena! Now!" She shouted. Xena nodded and opened her mouth wide, releasing a ball of blue flames hurtling towards the Heartless. Amyx quickly jumped back and removed her scythe. "Yes!" we all cheered in unison. As the cloud of dust cleared. I could see Theari's body rise, absolutely unharmed. He still seemed a little dazed so I took this opportunity to charge forward. I wrapped the chains around my fist and began attacking him with a barrage of ferocious punches. Over and over again, I hit him until he fell. When I finally did stop, I saw my hands where covered in this disgusting, black ichor. He got back up again, his face completely healed. "Hmmph. I really do wish I could stay longer, but, I really must be going." He said as he disappeared into a black fog. We were all clearly exhausted and breathing heavily. "Xena, Amyx, we need to report back to Saix immediately..."


End file.
